Tyler Greyson
Personality Tyler has always been a curious person,but it has always also gotten him into trouble. Along with that curiosity, he is super impatient, and tends to speack his mind on everything, and his ADHD doesnt help him any. Tyler generaly avoids physical violence because of he faints for enlonged periods of time at the sight of blood, even fake blood. History Tyler's mom is a strong, robust women and has worked for a cargo shipping company for many years before she meet palaemon. She loved being out at sea and the hard labor of it all, although the one thing she hated about the job was that nearly the whole crew had tried to court her at least once. She meet Palaemon after docking in New York with a load from Hong Kong, she was on break smoking in a different part of the docks where there were no people, when she saw him. He was just standing a few feet away from her, but none spoke. When she was about to leave he stopped her and asked her out for coffee, and she found herself sipping coffee with this strange man. And as coffee slowly turned into dinner she found herself liking him more ,and more. As things got more romantic he began to tell her of Olympus, but not by its name. Then one night Palaemon, being drunk at the time, had accidentally let slip that he was a god, and the next day he was gone.Two weeks later she discovered that she was pregnant with Palaemon's child. The day before she set out sea again, Palaemon visited her for the last time and told her of the dangers of being a demigod, and that the sea was the safest place for him. The captain had only allowed her to stay on the ship as long as she did not do any work by supervised the shipments. Nine months later she gave birth to Tyler somewhere in the Korean Peninsula, and knowing there was only one safe place for him was the sea she bought a fishing boat and hired a crew with the money she saved up over the years and captained it up and down the east coast for years with her growing son as her adorable, little co captain.She even bought a small house on a harbor in a small Rhode Island when her orders were filled, or got tired of the sea. When Tyler was fourteen he was watching the fishermen boats disappear out to sea, waiting to set out to sea himself, on an abandoned past of the docks by himself when a sudden large shadow loomed over him, and turned around in time jump out of the way of a Hellhounds massive jaws as it tore the railing off the dock in place of him. knowing he could not outrun this massive, overgrown dog, he waited for it to charge at him dove off the docks and down into the sea. The Hellhound crashed through the rail and into the water with him. The Hellhound was sinking fast and tried to take Tyler with him, by latching on to his leg. His eyes darted forward at a flash of grey and saw two sharks swimming toward him, both easily twenty-five to thirty feet long. One shark turned down to attack the hellhound, and the hellhound turned it's attention to the shark and let Tyler go, and Tyler came face to face with the other one. Instead of attacking him the shark nudged him up to the surface, and when they he got pulled from the water and onto a rescue boat. Tyler was taken to the local hospital, where his mom explained to him that he was a demigod and that the sea was the safest place for them right now until he could protect himself, after they left the hospital later that day his mom gave him a special dagger from his father, before Child Protective Services could take Tyler away. They went to live in their small house on a fishing harbor in Rhode Island. Tyler had only lived there for a week he be attacked by a weak monster like Stymphalian birds, but when attacks got more dangerous as stronger monsters started to appear, and Tyler meet a Satyr named Max who aved his life from a Chimera attack three weeks after moving into the harbour, and told him of camp. After explaining this to his mom she let him go to this camp as long as she got to take him there. They drove up to long island without any incident, and walked him up to the front gate and said their goodbyes, and he and Max entered camp. Tyler got claimed by Palaemon on his tour of camp when he mouthed off an Ares kid down at the docks. The Ares kid defeats him easily, and knocked Tyler's dagger into the water. Tyler got so enraged that he had accidentally summoned a small Black tip shark, and it jumped from the water and knock the Ares kid off the docks and into the water. After being claimed Tyler spent his time alone down at the docks because he missed the sea and his mom, so his second night there he left camp and when back to the last port his mother was at. He asked around trying to figure out where she went but had no luck, he even tried preying to his father but had no luck there either. In his despair he snuck on to a boat wanting to sleep on the sea, and said he would wake up before the ship set sail, but he did not wake up in time and was shook awake by a crew member. The captain decided to keep him until they reached New Port Rhode Island. But on the way he learned that they were shark hunters, and knowing that sharks were his fathers sacred animal this really got to him. so in secret he cut all of their line sense he could not fight them physically, and dove of the side of the boat. In the water he was pulled down by a really strong current and passed out, and woke up on shore, and he later found out that he was in Port Canaveral, Florida. He instantly ran to the fishing docks of the city and searched around it until he saw a boat he recognized, it was his mom's boat. He ran over to the boat silently thanking his dad, he nearly gave a long time crew member a stroke when he saw Tyler running up to the boat. After promising to never leave him mom again and sailed with her for a couple of months, until his mom said it was time for him to star doing school work and learning something. Two weeks after his fifteenth birthday was when he started doing school work on the ship that his mom got off the internet, and when they would dock in Rhode Island he would get on the bus and head to the library to turn in his work and meet with his tutor. About a month later when Tyler came back he was attacked by a Myrmeke, he was waiting for the bus one morning when it came down the street. It saw him and sprayed acid at him, he jumped out of the way of the in time for the acid to only get on his backpack. He shrugged off it before it got on his clothes and drew his dagger and extended it to it's sword length of three feet. He jumped forward as it sprayed it's acid again, only just missing him. Then suddenly it stumbled like it was hit in the legs and turned around to see what had happened, and something orange and brown ran in between its legs. And there stood Max, Tyler's favorite red haired Satyr with a wooden baseball bat. "did ya think you could get rid me that easily, did you Greyson?" Max yelled over the enraged screech of the Myrmeke. It tried to charge then and grab Max, but he rolled out of the way and slammed the bat into its leg again witch caused it to stumble. Seeing an opportunity Tyler dove under it and stabbed straight up into it, and the monster gave a finale screech of pain before it turned into dust. They went back to the house and Max tried to convince Tyler to back to camp, but Tyler refused to leave his mother. Max tried everything to get him to go the next few days and even tried to drag him to camp but Tyler just hid under the docks for thirty minuets. Then it was finally time to set sail again with no monster attacks but they were not taking any chances, Max did not go with them out to sea but said he meet them at the next port. Tyler spent the next two months out at sea, learning how to run the ship like his mother. As they went back and forth Max would meat them at every harbor, and when Tyler would leave the ship Max would accompany him and keep him away from any monster he smelt. And for the most part this method worked but sometimes a monster would get past him and they would run away if they could, but some monsters wouldn't let them go. On his sixteenth birthday Tyler, Max and his mom were out eating in a local restaurant having a wonderful night when on there way home a Chimera jumped from the ally. and Tyler drew his dagger and extended it into the sword, and Max played his pan flute trying to put the monster to sleep, but had no effect on it and swiped at him for trying. Tyler was about to do the stupid thing and charge it when its attention was on Max, but froze when the sound of gun shots rang out. The Chimera turned around so fast it whipped its snake around like a club heading straight for Tyler, and he threw his sword up block the snake head but cut it off instead, but not before he saw a hole in the lion part head of it all droopy and bleeding monster blood. And at that same moment he cut the snake head off he saw it reach its paw out and a burst of fire from the beast, he heard a deathly scream colder than ice come from his mother, who shot the gun. the monster then rounded on Tyler keeping him from reaching his mom, and knocked the sword from his hands and pounced on him the monsters craws racking his arms and chest and cracking a few of his ribs. And it went for the kill but single gunshot caused it go limp in the second it had its head inches over his and slammed into the concrete instead, and turned into dust before the weight of its body crushed him. He looked up to see Max holding the gun shaking like crazy, and ran over to take the gun away from him, witch he later learned had celestial bronze bullets in it made from a knife he swiped from camp. They rushed his mom to the hospital as fast as they could and after hours of waiting and explaining to the nurses that they were mugged and they beat up his mom they were told she was going to be OK and that she was lucky to even be alive. But he did not see her he just asked the doctor to give her a note he wrote on the back of piece of paper telling her that she got hurt because of him and that he was going to camp to learn to protect her better.Then he and Max departed for camp, and made it there by morning, and were greeted by a few campers but nobody special. Tyler trained as hard as he could fro the next two weeks with Max and anybody willing to train with him so he could get stronger fro him mom Powers Offensive # Children of Palaemon have the ability to grow multiple rows of shark teeth and then dislocate their jaws in order to attack with them. # Children of Palaemon are able to tap into primal shark instincts which allows them to attack with enhanced speed and ferocity. However, this ability can often lose to loss of self-control and only lasts for a short time. Defensive # Children of Palaemon can become thick skinned like a shark while in human form which causes them to be resistant to physical attacks. # Children of Palaemon have the ability to create a defensive shield made from the electroreceptive energies they perceive around them for a short time (sharks have the ability to detect eletrical stimuli around them).Due to the electrical nature of the shield, if anyone comes in contact with it they would receive an electric shock. Passive # Children of Palaemon can innately breathe underwater and everything they touch in their human form, stays or becomes dry in water, unless they want to become wet. # Children of Palaemon, can survive falling from high altitudes as long as they land in water, they can also go as deep into the ocean as they desire without any effects from the water pressure. # Children of Palaemon have the ability to hear prey or enemies from many miles away, as sharks have extremely sharp senses of hearing # Children of Palaemon are normally affected by blood and when they smell it much like a shark. They will normally go into a frenzied rage and attack whoever is at the source of the blood. If the target is an ally, they can resist the urges through sheer willpower. Supplementary # Children of Palaemon have the ability to summon sharks and command them. The more sharks summoned/commanded and the bigger they are, the more energy is drained. # Children of Palaemon are able to transform into any currently living species of shark while underwater. The longer they remain in this form, the more energy it drains; and the longer the break they need between transformations. # As Palaemon was also a sea god, his children have the ability to Water Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more is energy drained, and there must be a substantial amount of water at both ends. # Children of Palaemon have a degree of control over water, but not to the extent of a child of Poseidon. They can manipulate water to be used as a shield or move water to fire a water blast of high pressure. And they can telekinetically move it with their mind. The longer they maintain control over water, the more energy is drained. 3 Months After Character is Made # Children of Palaemon have the ability to transform the surrounding area into a harbor as their father was the patron god of harbors. Whilst this harbor is in use, the user can fight in its waters and have their existing powers enhanced substantially. The harbor that the user creates can vary in size, and the larger the harbor is the more it drains the user. After the user relinquishes hold on the harbor they are somewhat drained and the power may only be used once in a fight. 6 Months After Character is Made # Children of Palaemon can materialize semi-living water constructs that take the form of sharks. The constructs have the strength and instincts of normal sharks. They can float around in the air and will follow the commands of the user. They can summon up to 3 sharks, such as Great Whites or Hammerheads, or up to 7 smaller ones such as a cookie cutter sharks. The bigger they are and the longer they stay solid, the more energy is drained. Once the user dismisses the sharks, they are somewhat drained and the water sharks dissipate into harmless puddles of water. 9 Months After Character is Made # Children of Palaemon can morph their bodies into a humanoid shark form, in this form their strength is doubled. Their skin becomes durable as in Defensive 1. Their skeletons turn into cartilage, much like that of a sharks, so that they become more flexible and their bones more resilient. This can aid them in fights as it halves the weight of their bones, making them lighter on their feet and faster as they have less weight to move around. Also their existing Hydrokinetic abilities become stronger. Once the user reverts to their normal form, they are quite drained and will struggle to move or stay conscious. Traits # Children of Palaemon, usually prefer to be near and/or in the water. # Children of Palaemon, generally enjoy water sports, and are excellent swimmers. # Children of Palaemon are normally talented at chasing and hunting their prey. # Children of Palaemon tend to be much more comfortable than other people with swimming in the ocean because they are not frightened by sharks Relationships Category:Characters Category:Natethegreat321